


Uncertainty

by sophielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophielle/pseuds/sophielle
Summary: Third Year. Non-Canon. Hermione is a Slytherin. Rated M for suggestive themes. Pansy Parkinson is edging up on Draco, and Hermione’s had enough of it! Draco finally confronts her, and they confess their feelings for each other.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I'm Sophielle, and I've recently transferred from Fanfiction.Net! This is a light one-shot about Draco and Hermione finally confessing their feelings for each other. Hope you enjoy!

“It must hurt so much! You’re so brave to stand face to face with it like that!” The black haired girl gushed. He smirked.  
“It was pretty great of me." He replied. Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy fussed over Draco. She leaned against him on an emerald couch.   
“I’ll carry your bag for you tomorrow, Dray.” She offered. He smiled, trying to look grateful.  
“Thanks Pans. I definitely need the help.” He answered. Hermione coughed.  
“Excuse me, I don’t feel that good.” She muttered, shooting dirty looks at both people. Draco was confused.  
“What’s got her knickers in a twist?” He asked. Pansy plainly shrugged.  
“Beats me. Let’s get back to your amazing feat against that hippogriff.”  
~~~   
The next day, Hermione woke up, changing at record speed. She hurried down the steps, just to see Pansy sprawled across Draco’s stomach. It seemed that they’d fallen asleep here. I don’t care about him. She chided herself, though she knew that wasn’t true. Just then, Draco woke up.  
“What? Oh, hey ‘Mione.” He greeted her. She glared at him.  
“You’re not allowed to call me that, Draco.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Why?” She huffed.  
“I’ve just decided to revoke you of the privilege. After all, it’s my name.” Then, she stormed out of the dungeons. Draco yawned, but he couldn’t help feeling concerned about her.  
~~~  
That damned Pansy Parkinson! Hermione marched down to the Great Hall, fury blinding her. Then, she accidentally bumped into someone. He turned around, surprised.  
“Oh, hey ‘Mione!” Blaise exclaimed. “Ready for that arithmancy exam today?” She smiled. Blaise knew exactly how to make her forget about everything that bothered her.  
“I suppose, I wish I could’ve studied more, though.” Blaise chuckled.  
“‘Mione, with your brains, I would never study ever again.” She giggled at the thought. Little did she know, a certain blond haired boy was watching them banter from behind.  
~~~  
Hermione walked towards Ancient Runes alone. Her only friend in that class was Draco, but now… She shrugged it off, and kept walking until she was shoved into a broom closet.  
“What? Let me go before I hex your balls off!” A familiar voice replied.  
“Shh! It’s me, Draco! ‘Mio- Hermione, can’t we talk?” She narrowed her eyes. Non-verbally casting lumos with her wand, she spoke with malice laced in her voice.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” His eyes widened.  
“Why are we suddenly on last-name basis now!? What did I do?” He exclaimed. Her eyes were glazed with emotion.  
“You know what you did. Of course you should know, with Parkinson to warm your bed.” Draco spluttered.  
“What?! What does any of this have to do with Pansy?” Her brown eyes were venomous under the dim light.  
“Shouldn’t you know? I thought you’d’ve noticed that she’s at your heels, cooing over you, watching your every move.”   
“And so what?” Draco shouted. “So what if she fusses over me! She’s not the girl I have my eyes on! I’ve never laid a second glance at her! Besides, what about you and Blaise?” His silver eyes fixated on her, watching for a sign of embarrassment. None showed.  
“Blaise is my best friend! And you were too, if you ever wanted to know. Wait,” She paused. “What girl do you have your eyes on?” He sighed and shook his head.  
“She’ll never want me. She’s too busy with her books, and seems to hate me these days. I’ll never have a chance at her. Of course, you probably know all about her.” Hermione was speechless. After a minute of silence, she spoke.  
“You, you like me?” She was too shocked to move at all. Draco nodded.  
“I’ve liked you since the day I met you. And you never even thought about me as anything but a friend.” He looked at the ground. Hermione recovered, finding her voice again.  
“That is not true at all! I’ve thought of you as a friend, a best friend,” His eyes drooped with disappointment. She wrapped a hand under his chin, letting her finger lift his face up. “And,” she murmured. “A boyfriend.” Then, it was Draco’s turn not to talk. He quickly made a move, though. Draco pulled her into him, their lips meeting in an intense kiss that lasted longer than it should have. Later, they pulled apart.  
“I don’t think we need to go to Ancient Runes today.” He whispered. Hermione nodded.  
“I don’t think we need to go anywhere today.” She said softly.  
~~~   
When the couple finally entered the common room, Pansy ran over to Draco.  
“Oh, Dray! Why weren’t you at transfiguration or dinner! I was worried sick-” Her eyes went to Draco’s hand. It was wrapped around Hermione’s waist protectively. Then, she noticed the love bite on his neck. Her eyes widened. Hermione smirked.  
“Parkinson, I think you should find someone else. Merlin knows, maybe you’ll find someone.” Draco laughed lightly.  
“I’d pity the one who does.” He said.


End file.
